


The Holiday Question

by What_a_mess (Myself)



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Die Hard mentions, Gen, Holiday Traditions, Walt Longmire mentioned, which are all well and good but now I want kettlecorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/pseuds/What_a_mess
Summary: Mignan's first holiday season with Henry of course ends up feeling The Longmire Effect, but even when you get to pick your family, family is a bit of an adventure.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Longmire Holiday Exchange





	The Holiday Question

**Author's Note:**

> For tincankam on Tumblr, laaaaaaate, because I am... well, a mess.

Cady handed off the wrapped presents to Mignan while Henry went upstairs to find her and Walt’s gifts. She glanced over and the teen from the corner of her eye slyly. “So. We’ve been in deadlock since mom passed because dad is a chicken and refuses to pick a side. Which means it’s down to you to break the tie. So, Die Hard: Christmas movie or not?” Cady asked, stressing ‘Christmas movie’ brightly, unapologetically biased. Mingan shrugged. “Never seen it.” Cady gasped and spun to yell towards the stairs, “Henry! Mignan has _never seen Die Hard!_ ”

“What?” Henry called back, and a moment later was coming down the stairs without the presents and looked between them with narrowed eyes. “You tried to cheat and get him to side with you before we even talked about it,” he accused Cady. “Well, yeah,” she replied, “but _he hasn’t seen it_! You know what that has got to mean.” 

“Movie night,” Henry confirmed before catching Mingan’s eye where he was frowning at both of them. “If you want to. We do not have to,” he told him, making sure Mignan knew he had an out.

Mingan shrugged one shoulder. “Sure, I guess. It’s tradition or something, right?” “Yes!” Cady declared. Henry glared at her with a poorly hidden smile. “Sort of. The debate is more of a tradition than watching the movie. But you cannot really have an opinion if you have not seen it, so we might as well.” He pointed at Cady. “We are _not_ watching it on Christmas, because it is _not_ a Christmas movie. And we are doing our own thing here anyway, just Mingan and me. We will see you for New Years though.”

Cady pursed her lips, considering, before starting to smile again. “Why don’t we just watch it tonight? No time like the present, and even Dad should be finished gift shopping by now. You ok if we crash your Christmas Eve?” She asked, directing the last question to the teen. He glanced to Henry, who said, “Up to you. I do not mind, but we can also do it another time.”

“Tonight works,” Mingan decided. Cady smiled smugly at her godfather before clapping Mingan on the shoulder. “Excellent. I’ll call dad and tell him to bring snacks. Can’t have Family Movie Night without popcorn!” She headed for the kitchen door, where she’d left her phone in her coat pocket.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Henry said with a small smile. “I did not mean to drop you into the deep end with the Longmires this soon, but I probably should have expected it.” Mignan shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching his shoulders slightly, appreciating the care and trying to work out if he was feeling overwhelmed. “It’s ok. She’s your goddaughter; I know that’s important to you.” Henry nodded, adding, “And Walt is my best friend, even when he is ...a bit much. They are a big part of my life, but so are you. And they can be there for you too, if you want.”

“Henry, do you still have that air popper?” Cady called from the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of her poking through cabinets. Mingan hid a smile when Henry rolled his eyes skyward and called back, “No. You broke that four years ago.” The sound of rummaging stopped. “Oh. Right. ...damn.” Henry directed a long suffering look at the kitchen door before looking back to Mignan. “On the other hand, this,” he said dryly.

Mingan called towards the kitchen, “I know how to make popcorn on the stove top.”

“Oh! Good call! There’s cooking oil in here and Dad’s bringing a bag of kernels. Should we do kettle corn?”

Mingan turned to Henry who held up his hands, stepping backwards towards the stairs. “You are in charge of whatever kind of popcorn. I am going to go find those presents. Just do not let her light anything on fire.” The teen looked back at the kitchen with wide eyes and a loud clang sent him rushing in to take over the snack set up. Henry watched the two of them for a moment before heading back up the stairs again. This should be a pretty good first Christmas Eve together for their little family.


End file.
